The present invention relates to automotive wheel caps, and more particularly to a method for constructing a floating wheel cap by modifying a fixed wheel cap and attaching a fixed bearing retainer and attaching an offset weight floating cap to a bearing held by the fixed bearing retainer.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 710,195 describes an advertising display device adapted to be applied to vehicle-wheels and is supported on the wheel in such manner as to be stationary or non-rotative with respect to the vehicle, whereby the advertising matter displayed on the device will always be in position for proper display and inspection not withstanding the rotation of the wheel.
Tonai, U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,058 describes an invention that related to hub caps and its general object is to provide a hub cap primarily designed for the wheels of motor vehicles, that includes a name plate which is mounted so as to not rotate with the wheel and therefore remains substantially stationary, with the result it not only adds materially to the ornamentality of the wheel, but the name on the plate can be distinguished while the vehicle is in motion.
Gasco, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,237 describes a stationary ornament for wheel hubcaps in such a manner that the ornament remains in a stationary position while the wheel is rotating by the vehicle traveling in a forward direction. In this type of construction the nameplate is mounted on the wheel or wheel hubcap by a free running or anti-friction bearing of some type.
Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,070 describes an improved advertising display device adapted for use on motor vehicles. This invention is comprised of a sign carrying member having imprinted on one side thereof media or indicia, which said member is especially adapted for attachment to a non-rotatable axle of a motor vehicle in rotatably mounted on said axle. It provides an advertising display device for use on motor vehicle of various types, such as trucks, taxicabs, buses or the like.
Lucas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,262 describes improvements in wheel-supported advertising signs, and its principal object is to provide a convenient means for attaching an advertising sign to the hub cap of an automobile wheel in such a manner that the advertising sign is held against revolving movement while the wheel rotates, and which presents its advertising material in readable position at all times. This invention provides an anchoring means or adapter for the sign centrally of the hub cap and arranged in such a manner that it takes up little space for accommodation in relatively small tolerances between the cap and an axle extending into the same.
Matsushita, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,239 describes a hub cap assembly having a non-rotating wheel cover consisting of a disc like body on which indicia, advertising material, trademarks and the like can be placed. The cover body is provided with a weight on its back surface acting to normally maintain the cover in a given orientation and is held on an outer bracket fitted with an annular bearing at its center and radially extending spokes through which the cover body is attached. An annular bearing is located within the annular center of the outer flange and is resiliently attached to the central boss portion of an inner bracket. The inner bracket being provided with a plurality of radial stays having a V-shaped clip at its end adapted to engage with the rim portion of the wheel.
Boothe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,4 describes a hub cap locking arrangement, in which, in a first embodiment, a hub cap having a cup-shaped configuration with a generally tubular portion insertable into the wheel hub opening, the tubular portion having a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the wheel hub opening of an alloy vehicle wheel. The hub cap may be formed from cast or machined metal or plastic material and is provided with a plurality of radially extending threaded apertures, through which extend pointed threaded members of high strength metal, the threaded members having either a hex head opening or a slotted end.
Levy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,354 describes a wheel cover for the wheel of a vehicle, comprising a securement and support device secured to the hub or to the rim of the wheel and a substantially flat shield element, mounted on the device for rotation and having an asymmetric spacing of its mass relative to its axis of rotation, permitting the shield element to maintain a fixed angular position relative to the horizontal, even during rotation of the wheel.
Rutterman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 describes a wheel cover for mounting on a wheel rim comprising a base member having a disc member rotatably mounted thereto to display an indicia thereon, the base member and disc member each includes stabilizing structure configured to mate with each other to maintain concentric alignment and restrict oscillation of the disc member relative to the base member and a counterweight attached to the disc member such that as the base member rotates with the wheel rim. The disc member does not rotate relative to the vehicle so that the indicia on the disc member can be viewed as the vehicle translates over the supporting surface.
Harlen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 describes a non-rotatable wheel cover assembly including a mounting assembly for mounting the wheel cover directly to a wheel-supporting member of a vehicle. The wheel cover has inner and outer surfaces and the wheel-supporting member is disposed for supporting wheels of the vehicle during rotation thereof. The mounting assembly includes a first attaching element mounted on the inner surface of the wheel cover and a wheel cover support assembly for secured relation of the first attaching element and the wheel supporting member. The wheel cover support assembly is disposed for non-rotational support of the first attaching element and the wheel cover during rotation of the wheel.
Boothe et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,542, disclosed a non-rotating wheel cover attached using a mounting base held inside a wheel by three radially extending screws. Access to the screws requires removing the wheel from the vehicle, thus providing an anti-theft feature. However, the non-rotating wheel cover of the '542 patent requires several machined parts and is somewhat expensive to manufacture, and is sized to individual wheels.
The prior art thus teaches a variety of weighted wheel covers for the purpose of fixed orientation during wheel rotation. However, the prior art does not teach a method for constructing an inexpensive floating cap suitable for various wheel sizes.